


The myth that was vampirates

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF, Vampirates - Justin Somper
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mostly Crack, Poetry, vampirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://amproof.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://amproof.livejournal.com/">amproof</a> um suggested Vampirates over in the fic discussion post on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://poppetawoppet.livejournal.com/22436.html#"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://poppetawoppet.livejournal.com/22436.html#">idol_meta</a> I may or may not have taken that prompt and run with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The myth that was vampirates

Some say vampirates are merely a myth. However, I met a man once, and he told me this tale.

_I'll tell the tale of Kris Allen, a musician who was fine,_   
_Whose life was interrupted by travel through space and time._   
_He was saved from mortal peril, by one who was tall and fair_   
_But this man told Kris Allen, he would wish he wasn't there_

Kris wasn't sure how it began. One moment he had been sitting comfortably in his plane, nodding off to sleep, and the next he had been struggling against deep currents, barely keeping his head above water. Then a hand grabbed his and Kris found himself on the deck of a ship.

He looked around for a moment. It was like something off a movie. A full out sailing vessel. He looked up at his savior, and his mouth dropped open.

"Thank you," he managed to stammer, wondering how _Adam_ had gotten here, but this Adam was blond and pale, and somewhat frightening. Kris pinched himself, but he did not wake.

"You wouldn't thank me if you knew the name of the ship."

"And what would that be?"

The man gestured. "Welcome to the _Bella Swan_."

Kris giggled. "You must be joking."

The man looked at him sharply. "You are not from this world."

"No. I am not. You look just like my best friend, Adam."

The man nodded. "That is my name as well. We get drop-ins from time to time. It is unfortunate that you happened to drop in on me."

"Why is that?"

"I'm a vampirate."

_Vampirates, Vampirates!_   
_they'll steal your jewels and gold,_   
_Vampirates, Vampirates!_   
_and also steal your soul!_   
_Vampirates, Vampirates!_   
_undead and bloodthirsty,_   
_Vampirates, Vampirates!_   
_killers on the seas!_

Kris blinked. "I'm sorry? A _vampirate_?" He sat on the deck and broke into a fit of giggles.

"You are extremely lucky that it's just me and two others right now. The rest are on a hunt. They'll be back in no time, and even though they will have fed themselves to the point of gluttony, you will be in trouble."

Kris wiped his eyes. "Seriously, you drink blood?"

"Yes," Adam nodded and bared his teeth.

"Huh. Well then. I guess my options are to let you kill me or to jump over the side and take my chances in the sea then?"

Adam looked at him for a long time. "You aren't scared?"

"I've just been transplanted from my home into a world in which there are not only pirates, but pirates who _drink blood_ and one of them happens to look just like my best friend that I'm pretty much terribly attracted to in ways I'd never thought I'd be attracted to someone and you are asking me if I'm _scared_?"

Adam, Kris had already begun to replace this Adam with his own, which saddened him, Adam laughed. "I could see where one might find humor in the situation."

"You must not laugh very often."

Adam's eyes darkened. "No. I do not. Perhaps I can find a way to keep you around to make me laugh. Perhaps I should turn you."

"Thanks, but no. Eternal life and blood drinking aren't really my thing."

"Ah. Then perhaps I should hide you away. I could not kill someone as beautiful as you."

Kris raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Adam nodded. He held out a hand, which Kris cautiously took. "You are. Your friend on this other world, he did not think so?"

"He did. But he had someone else at the time I was transported."  
"Ah."

Then the ship moved slightly, and Kris fell into Adam. Adam held him steady, and Kris leaned for a minute, briefly relishing the familiar yet strange touch.

"Well, then perhaps, although, hmmm…"

"What?" Kris said.

Adam stepped forward, his body against Kris's, holding Kris's wrists against the rails. Kris looked up, breathing, but not moving. Adam leaned down, whispering, "I won't bite. This time."

Adam's lips met his own, warm and insistent, and Kris did not move for a moment, his head reeling still, and then his body took over because it said _Adam is kissing me_ and _it doesn't matter that this Adam will probably kill me, it's the best chance you ever have_ and Kris was kissing Adam back.

It was everything and nothing like Kris had imagined, with Adam completely in control. Kris pulled away. "I-I-"

Adam looked at him. "look, I don't want to kill you and you don't want to become a vampire, which means I have to hide you for awhile. Would you rather sit, or would you rather do something else?"

Kris swallowed.

_Our hero tried to escape, keep his soul pure and white,_   
_But the advances of the vampirate, were just too hard to fight,_   
_Somehow our mighty hero, made it through the night alive,_   
_He never did explain how he ever did survive_   
_The man who had saved him, Adam was his name,_   
_Felt a great reluctance, to put Kris through the change_   
_But Adam's crewmates were a hungry and soulless bunch,_   
_And when they did awake, they would surely have Kris for lunch_

Kris stretched. He had never been impulsive, but he was guiltily glad he had been. He looked up at Adam, who stared beneath hooded eyes.

_Adam's teeth scraped against his neck, a light brush, but enough to make Kris bite his lip. Adam had told him they had to be quiet, but he wanted to scream at this moment, Adam's hand on his cock, his own hand desperately on Adam's, both of them entangled in the other, their bodies almost one…_

Kris blushed. It had been impulsive and wonderful. "It's daylight isn't it?"

Adam nodded. "You should leave."  
"I don't want to, now."

The strangest part of the whole night hadn't been the sex. It had been how familiar it had seemed, at how much he had found himself laughing, or smiling.

"You have to. I won't turn you now. I like seeing you blush."

Kris nodded. "I still don't want to be a vampire. But I want you. I don't know how to say goodbye."

Adam leaned forward, kissing Kris gently. "Goodbye. It's too bad. I liked you."

"Yeah. Me too."

Kris carefully opened the door and stepped out. Through much fumbling and swearing he managed to get himself into a rowboat and heading away from the ship.

 

_So Kris got away, his life and soul intact_  
 _But Adam forever changed his life, the one night a great impact._  
 _He realized now his life was naught, without his one true love,_  
 _So he prayed night and day for a sign from up above._  
 _Another day without Adam he did not want to be_  
 _So he searched for months and months and years turned into three_  
 _Until he found them pillaging, upon a distant shore,_  
 _The vampirates were attacking, covered in gold and gore_.

Kris had found his way to a village, his heart still confused. He spent most of the time in contemplation, praying for guidance. He wished for a sign, until he realized his being in this world was his sign. It was obvious to him then, that he was here for a reason, and maybe landing in the sea near Adam was also a sign. So he began to search out for vampirate sightings,, becoming proficient in hand to hand fighting.

Many called him crazy, but he was led to a group of vampirate hunters. Kris jokingly called them Slayers, and was asked how he knew their secret name. Kris shook his head. He still wondered if it was a dream, but he knew better. Then he heard about sightings along the coast, and he went.

It had been three years, but he still recognized the ship. There were screams in the night. He did not see the familiar blonde hair, so he snuck past the others, not really caring what the Slayers did, just as long as Adam was safe. Then he saw him, standing by the boat, his face impassive, his eyes pained and withdrawn.

"Hi, Adam."

"Kris."  His name was a whisper, but Adam's eyes said everything.

"Before you step forward, understand this. I've been living with the Slayers. They are here. I may be able to save you if you help them. But I don't know."

"What do I get out of the deal, besides living?"

Kris stepped forward, his palms open. "Me."

Adam stared for a moment. "It was one night."

"I know."

Adam stepped forward. "I never really liked piracy, anyway."

Kris grinned, taking his hand. "For now, we take care of your crewmates. Your ship will be the perfect cover for hunting."

"And later?"

Kris stepped up and whispered "Later, I show you just how much I have missed since that night."

_After their grand reunion, Adam forswore his evil ways,_   
_He and Kris hunted vampirates, until the end of their days_   
_Adam turned from piracy, was a true humanitarian,_   
_He resisted all his urges, became vegetarian._   
_They eventually destroyed the vampirates, and settled somewhere dark and cold,_   
_They loved and live with each other, but soon Kris got old…_

The Slayers didn't trust Adam until they took down the first ship. After that, they adopted him in a way. He smiled more. Kris wasn't sure if it was him or his new family, but seeing Adam smile was enough for him. It was fascinating to watch Adam drink animal blood the first time, and Adam called him several names later when Kris accused him of eating pussy.

"If you were this adorable, I do not understand your Adam."

Every once in awhile Adam would do that, but Kris would hold him close and show him exactly how much he loved _this_ Adam.

It took ten years, but the vampirates were extinct. Adam and Kris snuck away before the Slayers changed their minds and decided to kill Adam. They went north, and lived quietly, living off the pirate treasure they had taken from the vampirates. Kris never asked to be changed, and Adam never asked him. The townspeople knew what Adam was, yet did not say anything, for Adam kept wild animals away, and did not bother them.

"Adam, do you ever wish you had changed me?" Kris asked, his voice weak and thin.  
"No." Adam held Kris's hand. "Because a short lifetime with you as human is twice as worthy as any other."

Kris smiled, and closed his eyes.

_They lived a long and quiet life after long days on the run,  
The day Kris Allen left this world, Adam stepped, willingly, into the sun._

_Vampirates, Vampirates!_   
_They stole jewels and gold_   
_Vampirates, Vampirates!_   
_They also stole some souls._   
_Vampirates, Vampirates!_   
_Undead and bloodthirsty,_   
_Vampirates, Vampirates,_   
_once killers on the sea._   
_Vampirates, vampirates,_   
_Now a legend gone,_   
_Vampirates, vampirates,_   
_only remembered in this song_

The credits were rolling when Kris opened his eyes, the book almost falling out of his lap. He looked at the cover, then realized he had borrowed it from Adam. They were almost alone in first class.

It had been a dream.

But there were things Kris remembered very vividly. He turned to Adam, and nudged him gently.

"Kris? It's like two in the morning."

"I've had an epiphany."

"And what is that?" Adam grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I shouldn't do this, because it's unfair, because of your boyfriend—"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

Kris smiled. "Good."

He leaned over the armrest and kissed Adam. It wasn't hesitant, as he always imagined, but full on and deep. Kris pulled away, and sat back.

"You cannot go back to sleep after that."  
"I can and will. We have a lot to catch up on, but the morning is soon enough."

"I should make you read my trashy novels more often."

Kris laughed. "You have no idea."

He began to sing softly under his breath, 'Vampirates, Vampirates…"  



End file.
